Swimming Pool
by JosietheCat
Summary: "Whats happening to me?" I thought as i hovered there underwater, "Why does the pool seem to be getting... bigger?" i swam up, with incredible speed, and poked my head out of the water and looked down, to see something that i hadn't expected at all.


"Come on Aurora! You're going to be late for your swimming practice!" My mom called.

"Ok ok! Hold on!" I yelled back. Being only five years old, it was hard to get ready really fast, like older kids did. Especially at nine in the morning. I put the last of my swimming things in my bag and ran out the door and jumped into my mom's light blue Volkswagen Beatle, slamming the door behind me. I put my bag on the floor and then put on my seatbelt. While I was doing that, my mom started the car and started to drive away from our big house.

As I looked out the window, I wondered what was planned for me and my friends in my swim team. Yes, I know, I'm only five and I'm on the swim team. I love swimming that much! And I just happen to be a really fast swimmer! Plus I love it, so it really pays off.

"Hey mom?" I ask.

"Yes honey?" she replied warily.

"Have you seen Rainbow? I can't find her _anywhere!_" I said worriedly.

"Oh, no… sorry I haven't…" she replied. I just looked at her anxiously, hoping that she would magically know the answer and tell me. "Are you sure she isn't in someone else's backyard or in the fields?" my mom asked me.

That fumbled me. "Uuh, um, no…" I said guiltily.

My mom smiled at me with kind, understanding eyes, "Then she's probably just hanging out somewhere in the fields. She might be starting to like it there."

"But there isn't much 'fields' there… its mostly a lake!" I said, puzzled. Why would a _cat_ want to be around a lake? I thought they didn't like water.

"Doesn't matter, she might like it there anyway." She replied with a sigh. "Well, here we are! Get your things, lets get in there quickly before we're too late!"

I sighed. "Ok…" Trust me, I really do love to swim. We just tend to be a little late to my practices. But I really wish we could get there on time, at the least.

My mom and I walked into the building that had the dressing rooms and showers. I always thought they were really gross. _At least I put my swimsuit on at home. I feel sorry for the people who do get changed in here. _I thought to myself as my mom and I walked through it.

The moment we walked outside to where the pool was, I knew we had just made it. My swim mates (I think that's what you call them) were just getting in the pool. I quickly took off my clothes, with my swimsuit underneath. I put my goggles around my neck and then asked my mom for help with putting on my swimming cap. She helped me put it on, and then I tucked my long, light brown hair into it. Good thing it was straight, because if it wasn't, it would probably be a whole lot harder to tuck in. or would it? What ever.

"Are you all set sweetheart?" my mom asked, like she always did.

"Yes mom." I replied a little impatiently. I didn't want to be the last one to go in the pool again. That's one of the things I hated. Being the last one.

I'm really glad I had told my mom that earlier. She's one of those people of respect you for who you are. "Ok then, off you go. I'm going to go shopping so if you need anything call me ok? Now go on, or else you'll be the last one! Bye!"

"Bye! I called as I almost ran (I would run but your not allowed to run in a pool area. Ugh!) toward the pool. I eagerly jumped into the lane my friend was in, and rubbed my eyes after my head came out of the water.

"Hi Aurora!" my best friend, Martha, said to me excitedly.

"Hey Martha!" I replied. I looked at her swim cap (its so pretty! It has duckies!) and noticed some of her dark brown hair coming out of her cap. _Well that's not good… _I thought. "Um, your hair is starting to come out of your swim cap…" I pointed out to her.

She gasped. "Oh my god not _again! _I might have to cut my hair if it keeps coming out like this!"

That really alarmed me. Cut her hair? No! No, no, no. I don't like it. "What? No! I like your hair the way it is! Plus if you cut it, your hair will go poof!" I spread my arms indicating the "poof". "And that wouldn't look good!" Why it wouldn't look good? She had a lot of hair, like really think wavy hair that would look worse than Dora the explorer's hair.

"I know… I don't want to either… Oh I think practice is starting now!" I looked over to see that everyone was in the pool and out coach was standing at the edge of the pool now. Oh yeah time to swim!

"Hi guys!" My coach greeted us. I love my coach, she didn't treat us like students! I liked that. "So lets warm up with… 50 freestyle, 50 kicks, and 50 pull. Ok? I will tell you what we're going to do afterwards. Go on!" she instructed us.

I immediately put on my goggles, and started doing laps. My personal favorite was freestyle. It was easy, and fun! But I also like the corkscrew. That's like a mix between a freestyle and backstroke. It's a lot of fun, but I tend to zigzag when I do it. I absolutely hate backstroke! You can't see where you're going, and if you don't know how many strokes you do after you see the flags, you hit the wall! Ugh! I also like breaststroke. It's very relaxing. I do that one to cool down at the end of practice. Well then again everyone does breaststroke at the end of practice. Whatever.

When I finished doing the warm ups, I looked back to see where everyone is in their warm ups. I sighed when I saw where everyone was. Almost every time I finished, everyone else wasn't close to done! Why was it that I just happen to be ten times faster than the others? Why me? I mean, I know I should be happy I'm such a fast swimmer, but this doesn't seem right!

When everyone was done, my coach had us do other drills, including relays. Now _that _made me excited. We had never done relays before! I couldn't wait!

Later, when we had done all the drills, I called my coach over

"Hey coach?" I called. I never remembered her name, so I just called her coach, and she was fine with that.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Are we gonna be doing relays next?" I asked.

"haha, well if you insist, then sure." She smiled, "I love your enthusiasm! We'll start once everyone else is done with their laps and when their energy is back up ok?"

I smiled back, "okee dokee artichokee!" My coach laughed again. I loved to make people laugh, it was fun! And it was easy too, I guess being five makes it easier to make people smile. I like it!

"Ok so everyone is done?" she asked the whole team. Everyone said "yes". "Ok good. now as the last thing for today, we are going to do relays!" everyone cheered, including me. With that, she put us all into teams, which was three groups of three.

A few minutes later, the relays started. First we all did the corkscrew, then freestyle, and then we had to sit on a kickboard. Being the last person to go, I got to watch how fast everyone went and how they did it. They all sat up paddling along, going really, really slow. _Hhhmmm_ I thought. _Maybe I could try doing it… _I gasped. _Freestyle! That would be much faster!_ I smiled to myself smugly. _Ok, I think I'll do freestyle._

I was totally ready when my teammate came paddling up to me. He quickly handed me the kickboard, saying, "Go, go, go!" I quickly put the kickboard between my legs, and started out with the sitting up- way. I hated it already! So I bent down to do freestyle. Still holding on to the kickboard tightly, I sped across the pool doing freestyle with my arms.

I came to the edge of pool hearing lots and lots of cheering. When I got to the edge, I let the kickboard slip up out of the water, and took my goggles off.

"We won Aurora! We won! You were great!" Martha exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and jumping at the same time.

"Haha thanks!" I responded happily. I looked down at myself just for no reason, and noticed something a little different.

I frowned at this. I put my goggles back on, and put my head underwater and looked at my feet. But wait… they weren't feet! _What the heck? Are those…paws? _ I flung my head out of the water in panic and put my head in the water again. But there wasn't any fur anymore… my feet was as normal as they could be. I was really confused now. I thought about it for a short moment, _well… nah, I should just forget about. My feet are normal, so that's all that matters._

"Hey Aurora… you there?" I popped my head back out of the water again, and looked at Martha.

"yeah," I replied.

"Ok good. You were spacing out for a little bit there! Are you ok?" She asked me worriedly.

"Oh no I'm ok." I smiled at her to reassure her. "C'mon lets get out, practice is over, and you know me. I hate being the last one!"

She grinned back at me. "Ok then. Hey can we have a playdate at your house?"

I was overjoyed. I love having her at my house! "Of course you can! My mom was expecting that so she'll say yes!" I jumped up and down a little as we got out of the pool and walked over to our parents.

"Awesome! But you should ask anyway. I'm going to ask my mom. Ok? I'll be right back!" She ran off to her mom afterwards.

"Ok!" I called after her. Then I turned to my mom. "Hi mom!" I greeted to her cheerfully.

"Hi Aurora! How was practice?" She asked.

"It was fun!" I responded, "Hey so can Martha come over today?" I asked her.

"Haha, sure honey. Just as long as her mom is ok with it."

I nodded, "Yeah of course! She's asking her mom now. Wait! Never mind she's coming back!"

"I can come over!" she yelled happily. I turned over to my mom

"So yes?" I asked.

My mom laughed, "Yes, she can come. Lets go you guys!" she said that to both of us that time.

"Ok!" Martha and I said at the same time. And we walked behind my mom over to the Beatle, and talked the whole time on the way home.


End file.
